Leopard Kisses
by GrowlyNoir
Summary: Jahouli the leopard finds a cute bundle abandoned on Bryan's doorstep. But Bryan is away. What to do? Prequel to Adieu & The Noir. Adorable.


Leopard Kisses

Jahouli nudged at the bundle with his nose and was rewarded by a pair of large, sparkling blue eyes opening. They regarded him curiously; without fear. The tiny lips parted into a toothless smile. Tentatively, the leopard sniffed the pink infant. It had cute, blond fuzz on top of its head and was far too young to be separated from its mother. Yet here it was, all wrapped up in a bright blue blanket, right on Bryan's doorstep.

"But Bryan's away," growled Jahouli. "The kindest thing is to..." He licked the infant's cheek, tasting the sweetness. "Because you wouldn't..."

"_mew_."

Jahouli drew back, startled.

"Hi," repeated the infant. "Hi."

He sniffed it again. The scent was leopard cub.

"Hello," Jahouli answered. "I'm..."

At that moment Marco, the head monkey, leapt on to Jahouli's back; while his bravest companions pulled the leopard's tail. Jahouli snarled.

"Brute, get away from our baby cousin," they shrieked.

"You devils. This is a cub, not a monkey. It belongs with me."

"_AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaRooooooooooo ooo_!"

Everyone stopped fighting and gathered around the frightened infant.

"There, there," soothed Marco, stroking the fuzz. "We'll take care of you."

"You're safe with me, little one," Jahouli promised.

The tribe eyed the big cat suspiciously, but the infant stopped crying and smiled.

"Hi," it first mewed; then squeaked.

Jahouli gently touched his nose to the infant's.

"I'm Jahouli," he purred. "A leopard."

Marco patted a soft cheek. "I'm Marco. These are my family. We're monkeys."

"Hi," their foster child answered, smiling even more.

Jahouli and Marco shared an uncertain glance.

"Men," scolded Marco's wife, Mia. She tickled the infant under the chin. It giggled. "Poor little thing," she cooed. "Did no one name you?"

"Hi," it said; eyes bright and full of love. "Hi. Hi."

There was a faint pop and there, on top of the infant, was a round, pink blob with eyes and a slit mouth. Jahouli hissed; the monkeys bared their teeth.

'_Be calm_,' said a voice inside their heads. '_I am not a monster_.'

"What are you then?" demanded Jahouli. "A germ? A parasite?"

'_His helper_.'

"What's his name?" asked Mia.

'_Vince_. _Now_, _enough questions_. _He needs food and sleep_.'

"But he isn't weaned, cried Mia. "My teats are too small. How can we even carry him?"

"Leave that to me," said Jahouli. "My mate, Ireni, has a litter."

"But she'll eat him," worried Marco.

"Nonsense."

The blob disappeared without comment. Vince smiled up at them trustingly.

"Well," said Jahouli. "That was weird, but you're still sweet, Vince."

He licked both infant cheeks to the consternation of the tribe, but to Vince's giggles.

"Leopard kiss," Jahouli assured the monkeys. "Now... you've got fingers. See if you can unwrap him."

Looking sceptical, Marco and Mia tackled the folds. Once freed of the blanket, Vince waved his arms and kicked his legs happily. He was dressed in a pink, footless sleep suit. The tribe could not resist tickling. The infant's laughter was pure delight.

"Alright," said Jahouli sternly. "Let's be practical."

"Spoilsport," the monkeys muttered.

"Maybe I can carry him by mouth like a cub."

"He hasn't got a scruff," protested Marco. "You'll bite through."

"He's got this fake fur."

Jahouli gently rolled Vince over and gripped the sleep suit. The child whimpered uncertainly as he was lifted. The material held. Jahouli slowly walked forward with Vince dangling, followed by the anxious tribe.

Ireni was suckling her two cubs, Janie and Jessel, inside their well hidden den; when she heard her husband calling.

"How dare he compromise our safety," she complained, getting up. The twins protested loudly. "I'll be back soon."

Outside, she stared at the sight of Jahouli with a fluffy bundle at his feet and several monkeys on his back.

"Ireni, this is an emergency," he said, before she could scold. "Look at this."

"Hi," smiled Vince.

Ireni sniffed the pink morsel. She licked his forehead.

"This is Vince," Jahouli said. "He needs milk."

"To fatten him up?"

"No," said Jahouli firmly. "To join our family."

"Softie."

"Yeah, I know."

Ireni lay down on her side. "Come on then."

Jahouli positioned Vince at a teat and the infant suckled instinctively.

"Nice," sighed Ireni.

"Isn't he just," agreed Jahouli.

When Vince had drunk his fill, Ireni stood up carefully.

"But now he's all yours," she purred.

Jahouli did not mind at all. As Ireni returned to her own cubs, he eagerly rolled Vince back over and thoroughly washed the infants face, hands and feet. Vince giggled and made happy sounds throughout.

"You're a doddle," the leopard praised, "except... Monkeys, I need your help."

"What's the magic word?" asked Marco.

"Please."

Clever fingers unbuttoned the front of Vince's sleep suit so the tongue could reach in and continue the bath. Then they thoughtfully undid the special flap at the bottom. Once Vince was clean and comfortable, Jahouli carried him inside the den, followed closely by Marco and Mia.

"Sleepy time now, Vince," said Jahouli, placing him on a bed of leaves.

"_Prrr_." Vince smiled and closed his eyes. "_Prrr_."

Jahouli lay down on one side, the monkeys on the other. Together, they kept the infant safe and warm. Ireni, curled with her own cubs, wondered at her husband's folly; then thought of the pleasure she had felt as Vince suckled. Carefully, she got to her feet and padded over. She licked Jahouli's head.

"He's a gift, isn't he?" she whispered.

"Precious," Jahouli agreed.

"Ours," murmured the monkeys.

"_Prrr_," said Vince in his sleep. "_Prrr_."

'That's right,' said the blob. 'Safe. Loved. Special.'

"_Prrrrrrrrrrr_."


End file.
